


Jupiter

by Mkrjjndhjmcljs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi, Nightmares, astrophobia, i think, idk not much happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkrjjndhjmcljs/pseuds/Mkrjjndhjmcljs
Summary: A very /very/ self indulgent ot23 short story in which Sometimes Donghyuck gets scared of space suddenly not working the way it usually does.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had and the panic attack I probably would have had, had I remembered it when I woke up, instead of later in the car when I was already with my whole family

_He was… outside a school? But he didn't have time to think about that. It was dark out. He was mesmerized by the giant, glossy planet in the sky, so close it was practically next to him. Was it… Jupiter? He was pretty sure it was Jupiter. … Why was it so close?_ **_Why was it so close._ **

_He dropped to the ground, arms covering his head, and screamed._

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck jolted upright with a strangled gasp more reminiscent of a sob. Tears had been streaming down his face since before he had even woken up. The dream had been mostly nonsense, he would later realize, but it still terrified him in the moment, and he had barely even registered the fact that he'd woken up at all.

He instantly curled in on himself, his ragged breath filled with sobs and gasps. The world was ending, he thought. He thought they were all going to _die_. He flinched as something came in contact with his back, and looked up at the tentative "Hyuck?" from next to him, realizing it was a hand touching him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out were more sobs, and he dropped his head back into its previous position.

He felt his bed shift as the weight of the person next to him, Johnny, was lowered onto it. The hand not only remained on his back, but started to slowly move across it in a very soothing way. He could hear a distant voice, but it didn't seem to be talking to him, even if it was, he wasn't listening to it.

Soon Johnny spoke again, a simple "It's Mark" as he held his phone out in front of Donghyuck. He slowly lifted his head, carefully grabbing the phone after a moment of just staring at it. He unsuccessfully tried to steady his breathing as he put the phone up to his ear, sobs still slipping past his lips and shaking his body.

"...Hey, Hyuck. Do you... wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I- dream- night-nightmare? I don't- J-jupiter... it... so-so close-" Donghyuck gasped sharply in an attempt to calm his stuttering. "I was… alone, I- _I don't want to die._ **_I don't want any of you to die._ **" He quickly fell back into nearly hysterical sobs, losing his weak grip on reality.

"Hey, don't say that. You're not gonna die, and neither am I, neither are any of us. It's okay Hyuck, you'll be okay. Just breathe. Do you want me to come over?"

He struggled to reply, rambling about "everyone" and hoping Mark understood.

"Everyone….? Do you… want… everyone…?"

Donghyuck would have cried in relief if he wasn't already sobbing in fear, if it was him on the other end, he probably wouldn't have understood himself at all. He nodded shakily, adding a vague noise of confirmation once he remembered he was still on the phone.

"Really? I mean… I guess I can try? I'll have to hang up for a while though… could I talk to Johnny again for a minute?"

He reluctantly took the phone away from his ear, staring at it for a few seconds, before blindly handing it back to Johnny, reaching out to his side without looking.

He still felt like the world was ending, and all he wanted was to be with everyone in what he thought could be their last moments.

  
  


When the door to their room eventually opened, Donghyuck's head shot up, it had simultaneously felt like both hours and mere minutes since he had hung up with Mark, and he had no clue how long it had really been.

A sense of relief washed over him as he watched each member slowly enter, all with concerned expressions as they filled the increasingly cramped room.

As the last member, it was Renjun, came in and closed the door behind him, he let his head fall back into place, his violent sobs easing into soft whimpers, his sharp gasps into quiet sniffles.

Nobody said a word to him for the rest of the night, simply doing their own things until they fell asleep, but he was okay with that, it was enough that they were there at all. Eventually he managed to drift off into a much more peaceful sleep, leaning against one of them (he wasn't exactly sure who, and didn't exactly care either).

  
  
  
  


When Donghyuck woke up later that morning, a sharp pang of guilt hit him as he surveyed the room; everyone was still asleep, and most of them looked much less than comfortable, but it was soon forgotten as a soothing warmth filled him as he realized that, despite how much of an inconvenience this whole ordeal was, they were _all_ still there for him, even though he had only had a nightmare.

He smiled as he closed his eyes, planning on getting a little more sleep while he still could. He'd have to apologize to everyone later, but for now, they were asleep, and he was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First ever published fanfiction! I don't think I did that bad, but it was still very self indulgent, and I definitely did not explain what Hyuck was feeling nearly as well as I wanted to. Anyways, honestly, thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think! 💚


End file.
